Containment
Containment is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts available in the first downloadable content pack Onslaught, which was released on January 28, 2014 on Xbox systems and February 27th on all other platforms. Containment is set in urban streets of Mexico. Overview The map is mostly close-medium range, but certain spots may be alright for sniping. The bridge and insides of buildings are close range, but the area below the bridge is good for medium range. However, it's also good for some close range. As a vantage point, maneuvering to higher ground, roof or second floors within buildings offers various recon positions. By going to the alleyways, it'll serve as alternative routes for either entering buildings or navigating through out the map Spawn Areas Both of the teams spawn ahead of each other directing to the bridge. *Ghosts - Back of the map between the Church and the Small Restaurant *Federation - Front of the map next to a housing building. Locations Contains *Five Accessible Buildings *Bridge with Radioactive Truck *Alleyways *Under Section below the Bridge Main Area - Church The largest building structure in the map having multiple ways to enter. Most of the time, the Ghosts team will probably enter through this building overlooking the map. One of the rooms contains a cracked wall that overlooks the pool bar roof where the B Flag is located in Domination. Bridge and Under Section The Bridge is probably the danger zone of the map because there is a truck containing radioactivity that scrambles the radar if going under or passing through. It is optional to pass at one's own risk. Hopping down to the Under Section offers alternative passage through the alleyways of buildings. It also give enough time to regenerate health. Other Buildings These building unlike the Church and small restaurant, have second floors and roof tops allowing anyone to patrol the map but not all. Small Restaurant(Ghost Spawn) This Building only has one floor to enter. It doesn't serve much other than navigating through venturing to the Church. There is gate that can be permanently unlocked if one strikes at the chain closing it. Attentive Section/Position *There is a breachable wooden window, this particular section is a heavy scouting position. Housing Building(Federation Spawn) This unlike the Small Restaurant has a second floor. This building is the smallest of all accessible structures. There are two ways in entering: *Maneuver through the door way using the stair case. *There is an available cut off ladder and a Dumpster that can be pushed to reach the ladder. Similar to the said restaurant, a wooden window can be breached. This window is also heavily guarded and watches the roof of the pool bar. Pool Bar. This Building doesn't have a second floor but has an accessible Roof Top giving snipers high ground patrol vantage point. One of the obvious ways to get on top is that a hole on the roof with some cement debris acts as a ramp supported by a pool table. A breachable door is in this building. Beer Store It too has no second floor. This isn't a very high populated structures but a lot of the time, but enemies will eventually pass by and the doorways can act as cover when gaining a kill. Objective Locations Domination Where the Federation is spawned, the A and B Flag are located outdoors while the Ghost would capture the C Flag indoors. *A Flag - At the right side of the Beer Store. A White Trucks acts a defensive positions. *B Flag - On top of the Pool Bar. The air vents can be used when securing the flag and going prone. *C Flag - Within the Church at the right side. There is no coverage however, a small wooden wall barricades anyone venturing the main hall. Most of the time, defenders would watch over the other entrance but when entering the main entrance, mantling over the small wall will be an unsuspected surprise attack. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Right side of the Beer Store against a wall beside a steel gate. *Bombsite B - Left Side of the Pool Bar. Dynamics *The radioactive device in the center jams players' radar if they get too close. This is indicated by the radioactive symbol on the mini-map. *This map has a special Field Order reward: Players can call in a small volley of Mortar Fire; a bell in the church tolls signaling the incoming fire, the mortars then explode in the center of the map, blowing up the small nuke truck and sinking the bridge, killing any and every player near it. Players caught in the radioactive debris will have their screens tinged green until they respawn. Several car alarms will go off as the result of the blast. *There is a window on the restaurant by the church, a door in the church, a pair of doors in the bar that can be breached, and a window in the white red-striped building. *There is a gate by the bakery that will be permanently opened if attacked. *A green dumpster outside the white red-striped building in the northwest corner of the map which when approached, show an icon of a box above an arrow. It can be pushed to reach a ladder into the building. Extinction Egg Hunt In the northwest corner of the map is a white red-striped building. Players go upstairs and look northeast. Behind the green building with "Transmission" is the Extinction Egg on top of the small white red-roofed building that can be shot and count as "hunted", only once. Players who find all four Extinction Eggs in each of Onslaught's four DLC maps will earn a bonus 2000XP for completing the operation. Gallery Containment Loading Screen.jpg Containment Bridge CoDG.jpg Containment Missile CoDG.jpg Containment Onslaught CoDG.png|Containment in the Onslaught DLC preview. Containment Map View.jpg|A view of the map Videos Full Gameplay w New Maverick AR on New Map Containment - COD Ghosts Onslaught DLC EARLY|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch. Trivia *If the radioactive missile isn't destroyed during the game, it will be in the post-match score board. *The monkey drawings from Stormfront can be seen around the map. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps